Neige des souvenirs
by Yatsuno
Summary: Il est là assis dans la neige. Il lui parle. Mais-peut-il l'entendre ... OS. YAOI. darkfic


Auteur: Yatsuno

Genre: Yaoi, darkfic

Série: D. Gray Man

Pairing: Allen Walker & Marian Cross

Disclaimer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi!

Commentaire: Pour mon retour après cette longue absence due aux cours, voilà un one shot assez court et plutôt sombre sur mon couple préféré de DGM

Bonne lecture !

La neige des souvenirs

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment.

Marchant dans les couloirs sombres de la congrégation endormie, il se dirigea sans un bruit vers la grande porte. Le froid mordant de cette nuit d'hiver le fit frissonner, mais tout cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. En fait, plus rien n'avait réellement d'importance pour lui.

Bien sur, il pensait a ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser continuer à se battre seuls. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était resté, mais sa véritable raison de vivre c'était déjà éteinte.

La lueur de la lune se reflétait sur ses cheveux les faisant scintiller. Si un peintre avait été là, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de capturer cette scène. Si un poète avait été présent, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de mettre des mots sur cette beauté surréaliste.

Mais personne n'était présent. Il n'y avait que lui. Lui et ses souvenirs. Lui et sa douleur.

Lentement, il poussa la porte de métal froid du cimetière. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas venu ici ? Tous les jours, la congrégation perdait l'un de ses membres, parfois même plusieurs. Mais il ne venait que très rarement. Non pas que ces disparitions ne l'affectaient pas, loin de là. Il considérait seulement que seul les plus proches personnes pouvaient se rendre sur la tombe des victimes. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Lui même ne rendait-il pas visite à un proche ?

Il déambula parmi les tombes, faisant craquer la neige sous ses pieds nus. Même s'il ne venait qu'une fois par an, il savait très bien où se trouvait la sépulture qu'il recherchait. Il n'aurait pas pu l'oublier.

Quand il arriva enfin devant la pierre noire qu'il convoitait, il se laissa tomber devant elle. Le froid le brulait affreusement mais il n'y prit pas garde.

-Bon anniversaire.

Ces mots sortirent de ses lèvres violettes dans un murmure aussi doux que le vent. Souriant faiblement, il senti les larmes monter dans ses yeux gris.

Les mois passaient mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à oublier sa peine. Qui aurait pu ?

Quand on était venu lui annoncer sa mort, il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Pour lui, un telle chose avait toujours été impossible. Mais, quand il avait lu la peine dans les yeux du superviseur et de sa soeur, il avait compris que tout cela n'était pas qu'une mauvaise blague. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il soit sorti du bureau de Komui en courant.

La seule chose qui avait marqué sa mémoire était son corps allongé devant l'autel de la grande salle déjà recouverte des draps noirs du deuil. Il s'était alors précipité sur ce corps inerte et froid qu'il avait tant aimé. Il se souvenait de son visage paisible, caché en partie par ses long cheveux rouges. Il se souvenait de ce sourire séduisant qui étirait ces lèvres jusque dans la mort. Il se souvenait de cette large blessure qui couvrait son flanc droit et qui avait eue raison de lui. A ce moment là, le monde qui l'entourait n'existait plus. Son coeur déjà fragile venait de se briser. Quelques personnes étaient venu près de lui pour le consoler mais il ne les écoutait pas, il ne les entendait pas.

Quand on avait voulu le séparer de la dépouille de celui qui avait représenté sa vie, il s'était débattu. Il hurlait son nom, espérant que cet appel ramènerait la vie qui venait de s'échapper. Il fallut huit personnes pour le maitriser et l'emmener en dehors de la salle. Mais même loin de ce qui était maintenant un cadavre, il ne s'arrêtait pas de crier. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser que tout était fini, que l'homme qui lui avait tant de fois sauvé la vie, que l'homme qui lui avait tout appris, que l'homme qu'il avait aimé plus que de raison venait de partir.

Les semaines et les mois passèrent sans qu'il ne dise un mot. Il partait toujours en mission accompagné de Lenanlee, Lavi ou Kanda, mais aucun son ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres.

Un jour, alors qu'il venait de rentrer de mission, il avait fini par s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne plus en sortir de la semaine. Et c'est durant cette semaine qu'il avait tenté de le rejoindre dans l'autre vie. Malheureusement, la jeune chinoise était arrivée quelques secondes après qu'il ne se soit entaillé le poignet, permettant ainsi au médecins de la congrégation de le sauver.

A son réveil, il découvrit avec peine qu'il était allongé dans un des petits lits blanc de l'infirmerie. Ses amis avaient sautés de joie alors qu'il le voyaient peu à peu reprendre conscience. Même Kanda avait laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il avait vu les paupières s'ouvrir sur les prunelles grise de son ami.

Cependant, cette joie ne fut qu'éphémère. Il se renferma en effet un peu plus sur lui même, ne sortant plus de l'infirmerie, ne mangeant presque plus. Il fallut même le mettre sous perfusion pour que le manque de nourriture n'ait pas raison de lui. Ses amis désespéraient alors que lui attendait patiemment que la morte vienne le chercher.

Cinq mois plus tard, Lavi revint gravement blessé d'un mission. il fut installer dans la même chambre que lui. Cette vision de son ami au bord de la mort le fit réagir. Sous les yeux stupéfait de ses amis, il rabattit la couverture loin de lui et se leva. Les mois d'immobilité et sa maigreur atroce ne lui permirent pas d'atteindre le lit du roux. Mais lorsque ses jambes avaient fléchies, le japonais s'était précipité et l'avait soutenu. Il le regarda d'abord surpris avant de sourire faiblement. Tous deux s'approchèrent du corps immobile de leur jeune ami.

-Lavi, il ne faut pas que tu meurs. Je suis désolé, je sais que tu était tout seul pour cette mission alors que j'aurais du être là. Mais si tu part toi aussi, je ne pourrait jamais me faire pardonner. Reste avec nous encore un peu.

Après avoir murmuré ces quelques phrases qui lui avaient demandé un effort extraordinaire , il sombra dans l'inconscient.

Quand il se réveilla trois jours plus tard, le jeune bookman avait repris connaissance. Ses blessures, bien que grave, ne mettaient plus sa vie en danger. Il avait alors sourit, et pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de sa mort, il avait laisser des larmes roulé sur ses joues sans retenue. Autour de lui, ses amis le laissèrent vider un instant sa tristesse avant de l'encourager à parler.

-Je l'aimais. murmura-t-il. Il m'aimait.

Cette simple déclaration fit comprendre à ses amis ce qui les empêchaient de le faire sortir de son mutisme.

-Nous étions amants. Personne ne le savait, personne ne devait le savoir. Mais nous nous aimions.

Il leur raconta alors toute leur histoire, les ruses qu'ils avaient utilisé pour ne pas se faire prendre, et l'amour qui animait leurs corps. Cette amour interdit qui l'avait pousser jusqu'au désespoir.

-Je ne veux plus jamais connaitre ça. Alors s'il-vous -plait, ne me laissez pas.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Lenalee s'assit à côté de lui, tentant de l'apaiser. Lavi lançait des petites blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Alors dépêche toi de venir avec nous baka Moyashi.

Tous furent surpris de cette intervention qui se solda d'ailleurs par le départ su kendoka.

Mais il était heureux. Il avait retrouvé un semblant de raison de vivre. Il avait comprit que ses amis pourraient peut être recoller quelques morceaux de son coeur brisé. Bien sûr, il ne les aimerait jamais comme il l'avait aimer, mais au moins, il pourrait les protéger et rester à leur côté.

Ses souvenirs lui arrachèrent un sourire. Assis dans la neige glacée, il lui parlait, murmurant son nom. On dit que connaitre le nom d'une personne nous donne un certain pouvoir sur elle. Peut-être ce nom permettrait-il à cette personne de l'entendre même dans l'au-delà.

Quand il eu fini de raconter sa vie depuis ces événements, il releva la tête. Devant lui, assis sur la pierre noir de sa sépulture, son amant le regardait.

-Marian ...

-Il faut que tu rentre maintenant baka deshi. Il ne faudrait pas que tu meurs de froid, ce ne serait pas digne de mon élève. lui répondit-il.

-Je peux rester encore un peux ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que je voulait vous voir ...

-Non Allen, il faut que tu soit raisonnable. Retourne te coucher, il va bientôt faire jour et tous le monde va te chercher.

Le jeune homme remarqua en effet que le soleil commençait à se levé. Quand ses raillons atteignirent le spectre, il commença lentement à disparaître.

-A l'année prochaine, je t'ai ...

Il disparut sans avoir eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

-Je t'aime. murmura-t-il à la tombe.

Il resta encore quelques instants avant de se lever et repartir en direction de la congrégation, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Et voilà ! Merci de me laisser des reviews et de me dire si vous avez aimer ou non !


End file.
